finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Belt (equipment)
The '''Black Belt' (ブラックベルト, Burakku Beruto), also known as Black Belt's Gi, is a recurring accessory or armor in the Final Fantasy series. It usually increases the wearer's physical stats. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Black Belt Gi appears as an armor for the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Monk, Black Belt, and Ninja job classes. In the Nintendo DS version, it provides 33 Defense, 18 Magic Defense, and +3 to Vitality and Agility. In the NES version, it gives 15 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, +5 Agility, and 12% Evade. It is found in the Ancient Ruins and can be bought in Amur for 6000 gil (DS) or 4800 (NES). Final Fantasy IV The Black Belt Gi appears as an armor that provides +10 Defense, +3 Magic Defense, +20 Evasion (30 in the DS version), +2 Magic Defense, and +5 Strength. It is part of Edge's initial equipment, and can also be found in the Dwarven Castle. This armor is not available in any shops. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Black Belt Gi is an armor that provides +10 Defense, +4 Magic Defense, +20% Evasion, +2% Magic Evasion, +1 Attack, and +5 Strength and Stamina. It can only be acquired by finding it in Yang's and Edge's Challenge Dungeons. ''Final Fantasy VI The Black Belt may let the user counterattack when hit by a physical attack. The chances of the wearer countering is 1/4, and the wearer is unable to counter physical attacks if they have the KO, Petrify, M-Tek, Zombie, Sleep, Confusion, Dance, Stop, or Freeze statuses. The first one can be won from the Captain, while additional others must be bought in Tzen, Narshe, and Thamasa for 5,000 gil. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Black Belt grants +20 ATK and +20 VIT and prevents both Poison and Curse. It can be won as a mission reward for mission 1-1-4 and found in a treasure chest in missions 2-5-3 and 9-2-1. It is also a rare drop from Vajradhara Kumbhira and Vajradhara Kinnara. The Black Belt can't be bought from a shop, but sells for 7,500 gil. It can also be used in Materia Fusion, where two Black Belts grant the Materia +1 to ATK. Final Fantasy IX The Black Belt accessory allows Vivi to learn Demi and enables the wearer to learn HP + 20% and Beast Killer. It grants +2 Strength and +1 Defense and increases the wearer's Wind elemental attack. One can be found in Black Mage Village by climbing up the ladder in the shop. It can also be synthesised in Alexandria (disc 3), Lindblum (disc 3) and Daguerreo by expending a Twist Headband, a Survival Vest and 4,000 gil. Final Fantasy X-2 The Black Belt accessory grants the wearer a +20 boost in both Strength and Defense. It can't be bought in a shop but sells for 2000 gil. The Black Belt can be found in a treasure chest on Mi'ihen Highroad Chapter 5 or traded for 5,000 points in PR Green Company (Open Air, Inc.) at the Calm Lands. It is dropped by an Oversouled Adamantoise and is a rare steal from the Adamantortoise. Final Fantasy XI The Black Belt is the strongest of the Monk-only quested belts, granting Haste and Strength to the monk. It is acquired from the quest Beat Around the Bushin, which can only be accepted by Monks level 71 and higher. Players must obtain a Wyrm Beard from Fafnir, Nidhogg, or "Wyrm" from the Wyrm family, an Adamantoise Shell from an Adamantoise, an Aspidochelone, or a Tartaruga Gigante from the Adamantoise family, and a Behemoth Tongue from a Behemoth, King Behemoth, or a Chlevnik from the Behemoth family. Final Fantasy XII The Black Belt is an accessory that makes the wearer immune to Disable. The earliest access towards the Black Belt is a rare steal from Vossler. It can also be found as a randomly spawning treasure chest on Ozmone Plain's The Swithback area, or on Giza Plains' Tracks of the Beast area (during the Rains). The Black Belt can be bought at Eruyt Village, Mt. Bur-Omisace and Rabanastre Lowtown (after the events at Pharos at Ridorana) for 600 gil. Final Fantasy XIII Black Belt is an accessory that increases resistance to Physical attacks by 10% to up to 20%, depending on its level, and is upgraded from the General's Belt by the use of an Uraninite. The Black Belt can also be bought from B & W Outfitters in the Retail Network for 4,500 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Black Belt's Gi is a level 30 Clothing that provides +1519 HP, +33 Bravery, and -2 Defense. It can be purchased for 34,390 gil. Category: Accessories Category: Armor